buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, evil dragons, etc. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. It is the antagonist deck of season 1. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around bypassing your opponent's defenses, and slowly lowering your opponent's life points. They also gain advantage by destroying monsters, including their own. The Black Dragons have the ability "Spectral Strike", which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster allowing them to take down their life and offensive simultaneously on the center, left or right positions. The monsters possess high Power, but their defense is low. The Death Rulers have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to be able to constantly attack the opponent directly, regardless of if a monster is present in the center area, creating an aggressive playstyle. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate abilities. Associated Characters *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) *Gremlin (Anime) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (27 cards JPN/32 cards ENG) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (10 cards JPN/7 cards ENG) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) *D Trial Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon (18 cards) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gelscythe *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Evil Death Scythe *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Black Agenda *Black Armor *Black Bargain *Black Revenger *Black Dragon Shield *Black Drain *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dark Fog *Dark Spirit *Dead Scream *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Dragon Throne *Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood *Gale Destruction *Guillotine Cutter *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Inferno Shield *Judgement Day *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Loopholes of Hades *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Nightmare Revive *Pain Field *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Redupsion Blood * Scapegoat *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang *Void Slasher Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Black Dragon G *Black Flame, Inflame *Black Star, Cius * Black Wolf, Ulva *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard Size 1 *Black Cradle, Crabius *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth * Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Dark Stalker Dragon *Daredevil, "Barrett" * Daredevil "Twister" *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia * Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Flegetonte *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Uchigatana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimbolgil *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *One Who Desires the Destruction, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows "Blood Drainer!" Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Trivia *In the anime, this was believed to be an urban myth to earth. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series.